1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles and more particularly to a vehicle sliding door device. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a vehicle sliding door device having manual and fully automatic operational modes.
2. Discussion
In various types of motor vehicles, including minivans, delivery vans, and the like, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a relatively large side openings that are located immediately behind the front doors which are opened and closed with a sliding door. The sliding door is typically mounted with hinges on horizontal tracks on the vehicle body for guided sliding movement between a closed position flush with the vehicle body closing the side opening and an open position located outward of and alongside the vehicle body rearward of the side opening. The sliding door may be operated manually as is most generally the case or with a power operated system to which the present invention is directed.
Commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 5,536,061, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, discloses a powered sliding side door for a motor vehicle. The door is operated with a power drive mechanism that is pivotally mounted on the door and extends through a side opening in the door. In the exemplary embodiment illustrated, the drive mechanism includes a reversible electric motor that drives a friction wheel which is spring biased to forcibly engage a drive/guide track located beneath the vehicle floor and attached to the vehicle body. The friction drive wheel rides on the drive/guide track to open and close the door and additionally guides and stabilizes its sliding movement.
While the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,061 provided certain improvements in the pertinent art, several drawbacks have been noted. These drawbacks included, for example, the appearance of the power sliding door, and the cost, reliability and performance of the drive apparatus.
Another type of power sliding side door utilizes a power drive mechanism having a reversible electric motor which is mounted in the vehicle body and connected to operate the door through a cable system. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,301. Another type of power sliding door utilizing a rack and a pinion gear to effect the movement of the side door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,729. Arrangements of both of these types requires considerable accommodating space and modifications to the body structure and are not readily installed in an upgrading manner to convert an existing manually operated sliding door to a power operated sliding door.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an improved power sliding door system for a motor vehicle having improved reliability and performance which is readily installed in an upgrading manner to convert an existing manually operated sliding door to a power